gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellowfang
Yellowfang is a kick ass, battle-scarred, dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, and orange eyes. She was the mother of Brokentail and the mate of the loser leader Raggedstar. She also was the medicine cat of both gangstas and pwners.She likes killing dudes and lying about random shit. In Forest of Secrets She murdered her own son with deathberries because he was a psychotic serial killer. In Yellowfang's Secret (I'm sensing a "secrets" theme here) Her life story is told, up until she meets Firepaw. Yellowkit wanted to be a warrior originally, then found out that she had psychic hyper-empathy and the medicine cat, Sagewhisker, made her be a medicine cat apprentice after she had become a warrior, Yellowfang. She had two siblings, Nutwhisker and Rowanberry, and her parents were Brightflower and Brackenfoot. All her family members had seriously underdeveloped personalities because this Super Edition skipped so much of her life in an effort to get to the "good stuff". PS why the fuck did her parents call her Yellowkit? Her eyes aren't yellow, they're orange. I know that she originally appeared as the tough-loving, snaggletoothed old cat in The Prophecies Begin, named after her gross yellow teeth. Thing is, she wasn't like that from birth so the author got a bit trapped there, huh? I suppose you could say Brightflower thought her eyes looked more yellow, but still. And why would the leader call her Yellowfang when she was still a healthy young cat? So much weirdness there. Anyway, there's a bunch of shit with her mate Raggedstar, who apparently had a jacked up pelt from kithood. Terminal mange? We may never know. At first they hated each other because he bullied Yellowfang and her littermates along with his brother Scorchwind WHOSE NAME IS ILLEGAL BTW. JFC ERINS. Ahem. So there was a period where they fell in love and everything was great, then Yellowfang gave him the finger by becoming apprenticed to Sagewhisker, so Raggedpelt hated his mate's guts for a while, then they fell in love again and started meeting in secret until some cat got hurt while Raggedpelt and Yellowfang were...hanging out. Yellowfang got pregnant at some point. One of the she-kits was stillborn, while the other died shortly after birth (it was revealed by the author that she apparently named her dead daughters Hopekit and Wishkit). Unfortunately the survivor was the complete and utter psychopath Brokenstar, whom we touched on earlier. Yellowfang saw the evil in him from the moment he was born. The only nursing queen at the time in ShadowClan was a bitch called Lizardstripe, so Raggedstar made her adopt Brokenkit. He made it known that he was the father of the kit, but Yellowfang's parentage was kept a secret (there's that word again!) because, y'know, she's a medicine cat. Raggedstar despised his ex-mate from then on, hating her for abandoning him and their son, because Yellowfang for some reason didn't tell him or anyone else about her powers. Brokenkit was an outcast in the nursery but grew up to become a thick-skulled,warlike, aggressive piece of shit, as we all know. He was obviously favoured by his father throughout his life, until he was deputy and murdered said father to become leader. He did all sorts of terrible things, tearing his Clan apart with his wickedness, and even exiled Yellowfang when he implied that she had killed her own parents' new litter when in reality a fox had got them. What a cunt, right? So Yellowfang wandered Clan territory for a while until she encountered Firepaw in a skirmish on ThunderClan land, and the rest is history. She died in the ThunderClan camp as their medicine cat, when she was trapped during a fire. She wished that Firesar was her kit(weird).